


Rainy Day Recess

by Lady_Saddlebred



Series: Lessons They Never Taught Me [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Saddlebred/pseuds/Lady_Saddlebred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining cats and dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Recess

Title: Rainy Day Recess

Authors: Red_921 (darkredbeloved@gmail.com) and Lady Saddlebred (cdelapin@yahoo.com)

Archive: Yes, please!

Category: Qui/Other, Alternate Reality, Romance

Rating: NC-17

Series: Lessons They Never Taught Me in School (archived)

 

DISCLAIMER: George Lucas owned everything, until he sold it to Disney. We own nothing, just playing in his playground.

Special thanks to Katbear and Merry Amelie, notre betas par excellence!

 

Feedback: please feed the hungry bunnies – on or off list is fine

Previous fics in series: all on AO3 website:  
Early Admission  
Lessons They Never Taught Me in School  
Lessons That Were Never on the Syllabus  
That Which Does Not Go to School  


~*~*~*~

 

Quinn awoke to the feel of a wet tongue against his hand, dangling outside the warm blankets. Groaning, he sat up and regarded Bernini, who whined eagerly in anticipation of their morning outing. “All right, all right, I’m coming, you big lummox. Just give me a minute.” The golden retriever unapologetically wagged his tail in response. Quinn listened despondently to the pounding rain outside and sighed. It was going to be one of those days…

 

He rolled over and kissed the top of Ben’s head, which was turned away from him. “Be back shortly,” he murmured, then got up and pulled on his dog-walking clothes. Ben mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled further down into the warmth of the bed. Quinn smiled affectionately as he went quietly downstairs, the dog at his heels.

 

~*~*~*~

 

A welcome smell of freshly brewed Colombian coffee greeted Quinn on their return. He was astounded to find a wide-awake Ben puttering barefoot around the kitchen in the green silk robe Quinn had given him. Well, this was new. He took Bernini’s leash off, shed his dripping slicker and gratefully accepted a steaming mug of java and a warm kiss.

 

“What a nice surprise,” Quinn remarked, sipping appreciatively at the hot liquid. “I’d have thought you’d still be in bed. You needn’t have gotten up on my account.” The coffee was perfect: a touch of cream and a scant half-teaspoon of sugar. Someone had clearly done his homework.

 

“I know,” Ben said, smiling, as he poured himself a cup. “But I heard you leave and just thought it’d be nice to have something hot waiting when you got back. It looked pretty nasty out there.”

 

“Nasty indeed. It’s coming down in buckets,” Quinn agreed. “Cold, too. A good day to stay indoors.” He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “Any ideas as to how we might occupy our time?”

 

“Nothing immediately comes to mind,” Ben drawled, nonchalantly running a hand down his chest where the robe gaped open slightly. Quinn tried not to stare. “But if we put our heads together, we could probably come up with something.” He took another healthy swallow of his coffee. “Why don’t you go have a shower? You look like you could use it.”

 

Quinn made an exaggerated show of examining himself. “I beg your pardon, sir," he said, with a patented air of affronted dignity. "Are you suggesting that I am neglectful of my personal hygiene?”

 

Ben laughed. “No, but your hands are cold, and you’re dripping all over the floor and you don’t look quite awake yet. Go on, I’ll have breakfast ready by the time you come back downstairs.”

 

This was a new and intriguing Ben Kensington, to Quinn’s way of thinking. Altogether different from their first morning after, when Ben had slept until Quinn’s return, then had abruptly left, overly worried about what people would think if they were seen together. Today he was relaxed and smiling and sexy as hell in his green robe and bare feet. He was even volunteering to cook. Quinn hastily tried to remember if he had any breakfast items – yes, there were eggs and bacon in the refrigerator, juice and enough bread for toast. Good enough. They could do more in-depth shopping later.

 

“Well, if you’re sure you can find everything, I might just take you up on that offer,” he said appreciatively. “I’ll just finish this,” indicating the mug in his hand, “while I’m shaving.”

 

“Fair enough,” Ben replied. “There’s plenty more.”

 

“Excellent. Thank you, Ben. I won’t be long.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Steam filled the small bathroom as Quinn finished trimming his beard and moustache. Ben had even remade the bed with fresh sheets and laid out clean towels. There was something to be said for an overstocked linen closet.

 

Quinn opened the shower door and stepped inside, humming absently as he soaped his long, lean body. The warmth of the shower was a welcome relief from the morning’s chill. And breakfast to look forward to as well, followed by… who knew what?

 

He didn’t notice the shower door quietly opening behind him. When a pair of arms snaked around his waist, Quinn yelped in surprise, nearly choking on a mouthful of hot water. He felt, more than heard Ben’s triumphant laugh and glared at him over his shoulder.

 

“Surprise,” Ben chortled, running his hands over the soap-slippery broad chest and flat abdomen. Quinn wanted to protest, but it felt too damn good and he was still trying to regain his wits. The lad was full of surprises this morning.

 

“Wh- what happened to- breakfast,” he stammered, sharply aware of the effect those hands were having on certain parts of his body. Not to mention the feel of that sweetly naked form pressed against him from behind. Quinn could feel the press of Ben’s cock against his rear, and the sensation was far from unpleasant. His own member stirred in response and he groaned aloud as he struggled to remain upright.

 

Ben chuckled against his shoulder, obviously enjoying the impact his ministrations were having. “It’ll keep. I just thought you might like some help getting warm again.” He leaned against Quinn’s back and the talented hands roved, seemingly everywhere at once. Quinn felt himself melting under the sensual onslaught. He struggled to turn around, if only to get his face out of the spray.

 

“A very… thoughtful… gesture, Ben. I… mmm… salute your… foresight.”

 

“Oh, is *that* what you’re saluting?” Ben asked teasingly, finally allowing him to turn in his arms, then staring pointedly down at their erect cocks happily rubbing against each other. The sensation was electrifying and Quinn couldn’t hold back another heartfelt groan, mixed with a rueful chuckle at the younger man’s witticism. Bracing himself against the shower wall, he let one soapy hand drop down and grasp their organs, eliciting a low moan from Ben, even as the green eyes glazed over in pleasure. Interesting reaction; he’d need to remember that one.

 

Slowly, deliberately, Quinn allowed his hand to slide up and down their lengths. The difference in height made it a bit awkward to make out while vertical, but he thought they were managing fairly well, all things considered. The water beat on his back and lightly over his shoulders to trickle down between them, and the steam added a sort of other-world ambience. All that was needed was some soft string music in the background and Quinn could imagine them in a Roman villa: the “master” and his lovely, oh-so-willing-and-eager personal body slave. The thought aroused him even further, even as Ben groaned out loud and leaned into him for support, arms encircling his waist to help keep them both upright.

 

“Quinn…” Ben moaned into his chest, “feels so good… don’t stop…”

 

“Never,” Quinn murmured in his ear as he continued to stroke them both, grip firmer now and with purpose. Ben was trembling against him, and he could feel his own climax rapidly approaching. Amazing how deeply this beautiful young man could affect him. And the fact that Ben evidently found him just as desirable was positively inspiring.

 

Ben was now thrusting eagerly into Quinn’s hand, and he loosened his grip just enough that the younger man could move freely. Accustomed to focusing on his partner’s pleasure, it was thrilling to feel his own arousal feeding off Ben’s in a circuitous loop that seemed to go on and on. Lowering his arm from the shower wall, Quinn pulled Ben against him, even as his hand drove them both inexorably toward completion.

 

With a harsh cry Ben came in Quinn’s hand, gasping into his chest, then ducking his head to avoid the spray from the shower head. Quinn’s own climax quickly followed and he watched with clinical interest as their mingled cum flowed smoothly into the drain. Then as Ben’s breathing calmed, he gathered him into his arms and held him close. The sigh of contentment from somewhere around his chest area said it all for both of them.

 

Once he was sure they could safely move without falling, Quinn shut off the water and opened the shower door, gesturing for Ben to precede him. They dried each other off, amid kisses and caresses that threatened to build into something more. Quinn knew he was wearing what his students would undoubtedly call a “shit-eating grin,” but it felt good. Besides, he was fairly sure it mirrored the one on Ben’s face and he definitely liked that look on him.

 

“Now,” he said casually, pulling on his weekend khakis and a warm flannel shirt, “I believe you promised me breakfast, did you not?”

 

“You mean you’re still hungry?” Ben asked innocently as he, too, began to dress in the clean clothes he had brought with him.

 

“For food, yes,” Quinn clarified. “For *you,* always.” He smiled and reached out for another kiss, delighted by the soft mewling from Ben’s throat as he stepped eagerly into the embrace. Quinn was tempted to grab him up, throw him on the bed and start all over again, until his stomach noisily reminded him that yes, he *was* hungry. For food.

 

“Coming right up.” Ben kissed his jaw, then scampered back downstairs, grabbing up Quinn’s empty coffee mug as he went. Quinn followed, still trying to figure out what had changed. And why.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Quinn sipped from a fresh cup of coffee and enjoyed Ben’s excellent scrambled eggs and bacon. Coffee, a *very* cozy shower, breakfast, what on earth had gotten into the lad? Even Bernini was dry, as was the damp floor from their mad sprint into the rain. Whatever it was, he hoped it lasted a good long time. He could definitely get used to having this Ben around.

 

Ben lounged across the table and sipped from a large glass of orange juice, having already devoured his own breakfast, so quickly that Quinn feared for his digestion. Quinn preferred to linger over a meal, especially in pleasant company. A minor point; he wouldn’t want Ben to be his carbon copy after all. Just one of their many little character differences he looked forward to exploring, he mused, unable to help the smile that seemed to come so easily in Ben’s company.

 

“What’s funny?” Ben asked curiously, setting down his glass.

 

“Oh, just enjoying the meal, and the company.” Quinn sighed contentedly and pushed his plate away. Ben instantly jumped up and reached for it, but Quinn slid it out of his reach. “Relax, Ben, you’re not a servant here. Sit down. What’s got you so wound up this morning?”

 

Ben shrugged. “I just felt like doing something… nice for you.” He blushed, a very becoming shade of red.

 

Quinn grinned. “Somehow I think we’ve already passed ‘nice,’ don’t you? After all, I can’t remember the last time someone made,” he paused deliberately, as Ben blushed again, “coffee for me in the morning.”

 

Ben stared. “Oh, come on, you mean Adele never-“ He abruptly shut his mouth, then picked up his juice glass again.

 

Ah ha, thought Quinn triumphantly, I have you now. “Adele never what, Ben? Made me coffee? Hardly. She drinks that nauseating café au lait. Only the French could invent – much less *consume* -- such a disgustingly sweet poison.” He smiled at his young lover, who wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Why so interested in Adele’s domesticity – or lack thereof -- all of a sudden?”

 

“No reason. Just figured that since you two have been together so long, she must have fixed you a cup of coffee -- or tea -- at some point, right?” Ben fiddled with his napkin. “Stands to reason, doesn’t it?”

 

“It does,” Quinn affirmed, not wanting to hurt the younger man’s feelings. It obviously had been very important to him, for whatever reason, to “tend” to Quinn this morning. He stood and moved to stand behind Ben’s chair, placing his hands on the lad’s shoulders. “It was very thoughtful, Ben.” He leaned down and kissed the top of the russet head, nuzzling the soft fragrant hair. “Thank you, love.”

 

Ben leaned back into the embrace and closed his eyes. “I love you, too, Quinn,” he murmured softly.

 

Quinn stilled. Had he heard correctly? And why was his heart suddenly beating so fast?

 

Ben’s eyes opened and he glanced up. “Quinn? You okay?” So tentative, so endearingly unsure of himself, even now. Quinn took a deep breath, trying to regain control of his tumultuous emotions.

 

“Say that again,” he whispered.

 

Ben turned in his seat. “’That again,’” he deadpanned, then yelped as his hair was pulled, hard.

 

“Brat.”

 

Leaf-green eyes met and held his gaze as Ben slowly rose from the chair. Arms encircled his neck and pulled his head down for a long, sweet kiss. “I love you,” Ben breathed.

 

“Again.” Stroking the wavy hair.

 

“I *love* you.” Smiling and leaning into the caress.

 

“*Again.*”

 

“I. Love. You.” Happily snuggling into his arms.

 

Quinn held him close and closed his eyes. “I love you, too,” he whispered.

 

~end~


End file.
